Conventionally, a device with camera normally comprises a self-timer function. This self-timer function is an automatic image-capture function used when there is nobody to press the shutter. When the shutter button is pressed while the self-timer has been set, the shutter clicks after a set time, and the captured image is saved in a memory. After pressing the shutter button, the user moves to the position being captured, prepares for image capture and waits for the shutter to click.
However, when using the self-timer function, there are time constraints. Consequently, if one is slow to prepare for image capture for some reason, the shutter may click before preparation is complete. In this case, it is necessary to reset the self-timer to perform image capture.
At the same time, such devices with camera comprise a control function provided by a remote control that enables remote operation using the remote control to click the shutter (i.e., a remote-shutter function) (e.g., Patent Document 1).
When performing image-capture operations using a remote control in this way, it is possible to click the shutter at the photographer's desired timing after sufficiently preparing for image capture.
Furthermore, devices with camera that detect a subject's face and their facial expression and automatically click the shutter according to facial expressions or movements have recently been developed (e.g., Patent Document 2).